


I won't kneel for God, but I will kneel for you

by Nymphalis_antiopa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa
Summary: Aziraphale, traumatized from his experiences on the front lines, comes dangerously close to questioning his Creator. He asks Crowley how he can stop thinking about it for a while.“Use me,” Crowley whispers, “let me take it from you.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 193





	I won't kneel for God, but I will kneel for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dulce et Decorum Est](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867477) by [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost). 



“' _Crowley_ — wait, I’m—'

But Crowley just reaches his arms under the angel’s thighs and grabs at those thumb-shaped imprints on his back..."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scrapbramble)!


End file.
